Futuristic Four: Fast Forward
by BamBrixBam
Summary: Part of growing up is to let go of your past, but what happens when your past meets up with the present and could affect the future? Sequel to my Futuristic Four Story.
1. Prologue

**Location: Hamada Residence, SanFransokyo**

 **Year: 2027**

The Superhero lawsuits had caused nationwide conflict and for people like Tomeo, it put his work and himself in wasn't a super, but his work could easily associate him with they were closing in. Thanks to a tip from a trustworthy friend,he was able to find out that they were coming, giving him time to find somewhere to relocate his family. At first, it was his research that was important, but now, he saw family was more important and the longer he worked on this so-called special project,the more danger they were placed in. Especially his youngest son. Hiro was young, but he was different. Nothing wrong with that, but that put him in more danger than the rest of the family. Of course,it was Tomeo's own fault for his youngest son's predicament.

Only him, his wife and the NSA knew about Hiro. His eldest son, Tadashi, was not aware of what his little brother could do and Tomeo was determined to keep it that way. The less he knew the better.

The man was now gathering as much information as he could and packing as much as he could. He though the had days, but no. Now he had hours, maybe less, before they wife looked at him in worry as he gathered his papers and them into the fireplace to let them burn. All the information was stored on locked files on his computer. Only he could access them.

"You said we had time." Maemi said.

"My sources were wrong. They're on their way right now and we have to get out!" Tomeo informed his wife. He was doing whatever it took to protect his family. Everything except destroy every last bit of detail. As long as the information existed,they were in danger. He just didn't see that as an option however and only saw run. This wasn't the life he wanted, but if it meant his family was safe, then on the run it was.

"You can't let the boys live their lives like this!" Maemi complained.

"They won't get to live a life if we stay." Tomeo argued.

That seemed to stop the woman complaining. As much as she hated this, she'd rather not see her sons hurt, or worse, dead. This wasn't the life she wanted for them. She wanted them to grow up and be happy. Go to school, meet someone, get married and have their own kids. Not this. Having to run for their lives and the worse part was, they wouldn't understand why. Before the whole anti-super protests, Tomeo was very open with his work. Tadashi had been so curious and wanted to know all about what his father did. But when she was pregnant with Hiro, that's when life began spiralling downwards. Not that having a baby was bad, it was just the timing. Tomeo became secretive with his works and no longer was Tadashi allowed in his father's office, at work or home. The man distancing himself from his son.

Aside from the secrets and up till now,things seemed fine. But then someone dangerous got hold of information and everyone involved in project's similar to Tomeo's were being hunted down. Now, they were closing in on them.

"Get the boy's ready." Tomeo ordered his wife as he went over to the phone. He dialled a number and waited for someone to pick up.

"This is Rick Diker. I'm sure you have a reason for calling me at this hour, Hamada." The man said. It was clear he was tired at the moment. Couldn't blame him giving the hour. But right now was an emergency.

"They're coming. I don't care what happens to me, but you make sure my family is okay. Especially Hiro."Tomeo said into the phone in a demanding tone. "No one must know."

Maemi made her way upstairs to Hiro's room. The boy was fast asleep in his little bed. He looked so innocent and unaware of what was going on. He was only three years old. Still so young and innocent. He didn't need to be exposed to these sorts of dangers. The only thing dangerous he needed to be worried about was the monster in his closet or whatever silly things the young mind could conjure. Not real life dangers like this. Maemi knelt down, her hand on the edge of Hiro's bed, and sobbed. She didn't even realised she had woken up her son with her cries.

"Why is mama sad?" the three year old asked, blinking curiously. "Does you have an owie?"

Maemi looked up and wiped her tears."No, my little _SuperHiro_." she said with the pet name she gave him. "Mama just can't believe how big you're getting." she replied, he wouldn't understand and she didn't want him to anyway."But we have to leave home and get a new one."

"Why?"

"Papa think's we might need a better place to live in. We'll be staying at Aunt Cass' for a while and then we can get a nicer home. One that's got more space you can play in."she tapped his nose playfully.

"I like Aunt Cass." Hiro nodded.

"And she likes you, _SuperHiro_."Maemi smiled sadly, her son didn't seem to notice. "So how about you pack what you really need and meet downstairs." Hiro nodded and quickly jumped out of bed and began grabbing his favourite toys and gadgets. Not exactly what Maemi meant by what he needed, but try telling a three year old toys weren't important. When she got up and turned around, she found Tadashi looking at her concerned. While convincing a three year old nothing was wrong was easy, convincing a ten year old, especially one as smart as her oldest son, wasn't as easy.

"What's happening?" he asked.

The woman bit her lip and approached Tadashi, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're just going to have to understand this is complicated stuff. You don't need to worry about it. Not now, anyway."

Tadashi didn't look convinced, but when his mother gestured to Hiro, he dropped any questions he was ready to ask and that had started forming. If Hiro overheard, he'd ask more than twice as much questions and wouldn't drop it until he gotanswers he understood. Although, he did understand better than most three year olds. But he was still a young child and he wasn't ready for the real dangers of the world.

"Get your things." Maemi ordered,but before Tadashi left the room, they heard the sound of the front door breaking, everyone stopped what they had been doing. Maemi quickly picked up Hiro, causing the boy to drop his bag of possessions. The woman took her eldest son's hand and then took them to the hallway closet. She moved several boxes aside, revealing a small door at the back. She pushed Tadashi in and before she passed Hiro over, she whispered something in the toddler's ear.

"Remember what I told you about how to make the monsters go away?"

Hiro nodded. "I tell them to goes away and they won't hurt me."

Maemi smiled sadly at him. "That's right, _SuperHiro_. I need you to do that to keep you and your brother safe. You're my Hiro." she kissed him on the forehead and passed him to Tadashi. She then knelt down towards Tadashi and kissed him on the forehead too. "You watch out for each other." she then shut the door and Tadashi could hear her moving the boxes back and closing the closet door. He looked at his little brother in his arms. Hiro was looking back at him with his large brown eyes.

"The monsters won't get us." Hiro whispered. All Tadashi could do was hold his brother tightly, while also covering the infant's ears, blocking out the violent sound scoming from outside the door. It wasn't the breaking of furniture or yells that scared him, but the screams of his mother and gunshots that were louder than anything.

But before he could mourn the lost of his parents, he heard Hiro scream and felt the house shake. Then it was silence, except for the sobs and short breaths coming from Hiro. Tadashi looked down at him, but the boy's head was lowered.

"The monsters hurt mama and papa."he breathed out. "I didn't make the monsters goes away fast enough."

What was he talking about? There was noway Hiro could've done something. If he went out and tried to stop whoever was out there, he would've been dead too. Not to mention, Tadashi would not have let him out of his sight.

"It's not your fault." Tadashi assured and brought the boy's chin up. It was then he saw his face and saw a stream of blood running down his nose. Did he do that to him when he was holding him tightly? Using the sleeves of his pyjama, Tadashi wiped the blood from Hiro's nose, also instructing him to blow his nose. He didn't care if having his brother's snot on his arm was gross. He had a three year old to look after now that his parents were gone. Tadashi really wanted to get out of the crawl space, but he was scared of what he'd see.

"The monsters don't goes away until I tell them to. I told them to. But they got to mama and papa first."

"Shh." Tadashi soothed, cradling Hiro in his arms. "The monsters are gone now. They won't hurt us. I promise. I won't let anymore monsters hurt us. It'll be you and me always."

After some time Hiro had dozed off and not long afterwards, so did Tadashi. Eventually, someone opened the small door. Some guy in a fancy suit. They assured them they were good and were friends with their father. He said his name was Mr. Diker. Tadashi knew his father talked to a Diker on the phone a lot. He must be the one.

Mr. Diker had been careful when guiding the two boys out, making sure they didn't see their parents , the youngest was asleep, so it wasn't difficult. He had to stand in the way of the oldest to block the view. But Tadashi had managed a quick glimpse of his father being zipped in a bag. They really were gone and he held back his tears until he was alone in a car with Mr. Diker and Hiro.

"We'll take you to your Aunt's." he informed. Rick then sighed. He didn't even want to know what the kid was going through. He just lost both his parents in a violent dealt with this the past couple of years. Some citizens took to dealing with supers or anyone associated with them into their own hands and it never ended pretty. Families were destroyed and people lost control. But that never made it easier when you see what was left in the back of your car. Worse, that it was a child who just lost whatever innocence they had left.

As the car started and they drove through the city, all Tadashi could do was watch his brother. What was he going on about keeping the monsters away? But he guessed this was better than the reality and Hiro was still young, so he'd eventually forget about this whole thing. Tadashi would make sure no more wrong would cross their paths. It would always be the two of them against the world.


	2. The Future Has Arrived

**Location: Todayland**

A second ago he was running into a burning building to save his mentor and anyone else who may have been trapped, but as soon as the building exploded, he found himself being pulled into a device that had accidentally was nothing to hold onto and so he was pulled in. Last he saw of the building was the blast. Inside the portal, images flashed, images containing his past,family, friends and even images he'd never seen before, but the people in them were both familiar and unfamiliar.

"This is all your fault! I wish you had never come back!" His brother's voice sounded older and the image he caught of him looked older and aside from angry, completely hurt. He wanted to comfort him, but when he reached out he was once again being pulled away, or it felt like that giving the illusion he was seeing. He couldn't be pulled away from his brother, he tried grabbing onto one of the images, suddenly causing everything to stop. The image stretched and then reformed. He soon found himself back on hard ground. Before he could pass out, he saw a girl coming towards him with a concerned look on her face.

* * *

 **Location: Home of the Futuristic Four, Todayland**

 **Year: 2045**

Five years since the events at S.B Williams Hall had passed. They had long graduated and were now official supers. Upon graduation, they were assigned to operate in Todayland. Metroville had the rest of the Incredibles clan and the Big Hero team, despite not being supers, had been assigned San Fransokyo. The NSA did provide them with some training and they even worked to help better their technology for field work. As for Silverlake, it was a small town and not much happened there often. None of the Futuristic Four had a problem with Todayland. After all, Hiro was given a chance to work with Cornelius Robinson at Robinson Industries, mainly in the robotics department. The other three attended Todayland University. Violet taking up journalism, Wilbur taking up Engineering and Science and minoring with Business Management. Hey, heir to the Robinson legacy. Penny took up photography. The two girls apparently ran a blog called "Four Sight". The blog mainly centred around their super alter egos, but also brought up serious issues around Todayland. Such as the Inhuman equality movement. Inhumans were the names given to the half-human, half-alien offspring. There were people who frowned upon that. As if the Super related movements weren't enough. But that was just the way it goes. Their blog was a hit though. Violet was the one who wrote the stories and Penny took the photos, sometimes it might be the other way around depending on the situation.

Another thing that came after graduation was their families surprise of providing them a new place to live in. It was a one storey house, but below they did have their secret base for super missions. Everyone in their family had helped out best they could and when they were finally allowed to move in, the four just chose their rooms and decorated it how they liked.

"Not again!" Wilbur's voice was heard throughout the house. He came out of his room, wearing nothing but a towel over his waist and still a bit wet in some places. Even his hair hadn't been styled in his infamous cowlick. Wilbur was holding one of his shirts in one hand and went to the living room where Penny was busy surfing through channels. She turned around when she heard her boyfriend coming.

"Could you please tell your dog to stop leaving his hair all over my clothes."

"Aww..." Penny stuck her lip out. "It just means Bolty likes you." she told him. "Right, Bolty." she turned to the young pup beside her. This wasn't the original Bolt she owned years ago, but rather one of her dog's pups. Bolt had gotten old end eventually moved on. While the dog before her could never replace the real thing, she liked to think it was Bolt's way of living a piece of himself behind. So here was Bolt Jr.

In return to Penny's playful gesture the dog barked happily.

Wilbur rolled his eyes. "While I appreciate the thought, could he do it in a way that doesn't ruin my clothes?"

"I'll make sure he gets the message." Penny nodded as if she were serious about it.

"Thank you." Wilbur gave a nod and turned around to head back to his room. When he turned around he almost ran into Hiro who hadn't been paying attention due to having his eyes glued onto his phone.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw his friend turned around and stopped before bumping into his friend's bare chest. "Geeze, put a shirt on!" Hiro said. "When I agreed to living with you, that didn't mean you could parade around the place naked."

"You're just jealous because you wish you had my body." Wilbur remarked and headed back to his bedroom.

Once they heard his door shut, Hiro raised an eyebrow at Penny. "Why do suspect you were behind his strip show?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Penny feigned innocence and went back to her program. When she was sure Hiro wasn't looking, she handed a dog treat to Bolt. "Good job, boy." she said.

"Unbelievable." Hiro slowly shook his head in amusement. "Any idea when Vi will be back?" he asked, changing the subject. Talking about Wilbur in a towel wasn't his preferred topic of conversation.

"I think she's just about finishing helping your aunt out at the cafe and should be home soon." Penny answered.

Since marrying Gaston, Cass had opened another cafe in Todayland after moving in with her new husband. The one back in San Fransokyo was now run by Honey Lemon, but occasionally Aunt Cass would visit and check up on things there. Just lately she hadn't been able to because it would be quite difficult to travel in her state, so they helped out when they could. So far that involved either helping out at Lucky Cat Cafe 2.0 or helping out the Robinson household to prepare for the celebration. Earlier he and Wilbur had been at the mansion to help out. Hence why sparky sparky boom man was in the shower.

* * *

 **Location: Lucky Cat Cafe, Todayland**

Seeing as the last of the customers were leaving, Violet farewelled them and headed towards the door and flipped the sign over indicating the place was now closed and she locked the door.

"I can clean up here." Gaston told her. "You should get home before it get's late."

"You sure? I could lend a hand. It was quite busy. And won't Cass need some help?"

"I'll be fine. Baymax is with Cass, so she's in good hands." Gaston assured. "Just go home and give my two favourite nephews my love." he joked.

"Can't promise I'll be fair on sharing that love to both of them." she laughed lightly, grabbing her coat. Before she walked out the back door, she told Gaston to farewell Cass for her. Then she was out. Violet had her car parked in the back. Todayland wasn't a bad city with a high crime rate, but once in a while you'd run into some hoodlum. Lucky she was a super with NSA training and was more than capable of handling herself. She got into her car, started her engine and began making her way home. A few minutes into the drive, she saw a bright light coming from an alley followed by a loud crash. As if someone hit the trashcans in there. Being part of the main super team in charge of Todayland, it was her duty to check anything out of the ordinary. Violet parked her car near the alley and got out.

Violet carefully entered the alley, her hand ready to create a forcefield incase someone might attempt to jump her. As she got closer, she heard a grown and saw someone lying by the trash. They didn't appear to be badly hurt, but something was causing them pain. Quickly, she came over and knelt beside them, looking for any visible wounds or injuries.

"Sir, are you hurting? Are you okay?" she asked, throwing several questions to see if he could answer to any. But no sooner did she approach, he passed out. Seeing his unconscious face Violet saw some familiarity to it. But there was no way he could be the person she was thinking of. Logically that would be impossible.

She bit her lip and thought for a moment. Violet took out her phone and dialled the emergency number for the hospital.

"Todayland Hospital. What's your emergency?" The voice greeted and asked on the other end.

"I...I don't know what happened but I found a man unconscious. I'm not too sure if he has injuries, but it looks like he's fallen or something." she really wasn't sure how to describe his situation. She saw the flash and heard the noise, but didn't exactly know the story. Maybe when the man woke up she could get answers if he was up for it.

"We'll send paramedics right away. Could you give us your location?"

"Uhm..." Violet looked around to see if she could see the street's name. When she saw the sign, she quickly told the person on the phone. "We're at Singerman Street in Downtown Todayland."

After hearing the instructions, Violet thanked the woman and then hung up. She looked over to the man who was still unconscious. he swore he was familiar and looked an awful lot like...Violet quickly shook her head. The idea was ridiculous.

That thought aside, she probably should inform her friend she would be coming home late tonight. Wouldn't want them to worry and go on a super search party.

* * *

 **Location: Home of the Futuristic Four, Todayland**

Something urgent came up at Robinson Industries and Cornelius had called for Wilbur and Hiro. neither were sure why the man wanted the two of them specifically, but it sounded important and so they got into Wilbur's car and headed towards the company. They figured it could be a family matter if it was the two of them. But who knew with Cornelius? He could be real vague at times.

With the two boys gone and Violet still not home, that left Penny alone. Well, aside from Bolt. Looks the place was all theirs for the time being. But before she could enjoy the thought, the home phone rang. The red head went over and answered.

"Penny speaking." she said.

"Hey, Pen."

"Violet?" Penny said having recognised her best friend's voice. "Weren't you suppose to be back like half an hour ago?"

"Yeah. About that...I had to take detour to the hospital." Violet told her.

"What? Are you okay?!" Penny asked worriedly.

"I'm completely fine. But I think you should come here, because you might have to see this. Also, it might be best if you don't tell Hiro."

Penny blinked at that. Don't tell Hiro what? They rarely kept secrets from each other and she wouldn't have expected Violet to keep a secret from Hiro of all people. "What do you mean?" she asked, hoping for some clarification. Unfortunately, Violet didn't give her any more of an answer and just told her to get over here.

Lucky Hiro had left or she wouldn't have avoided him and his worries. Penny gathered her coat and headed for the hospital. Whatever Violet was going about was something big and she didn't want Hiro involved with it. Hopefully when she'd get to the hospital, she'd have an idea on what was going on.

* * *

 **Location: Todayland Hospital**

Penny arrived as soon as she can and found Violet waiting by the front desk as soon as she entered.

"Mind telling me why you were being so cryptic on the phone?" Penny questioned her.

"Follow me." was all the blackette said and she led Penny through the maze of hospital rooms and floors, before stopping in front of one room. "I found this guy in an alley on the way back from Cass and Gaston's. There was some light and he was unconscious."

"What did you tell the doctor's?"

"Just that I found him unconscious." If she mentioned the light to them, they'd either think she was crazy or that it was nothing. She tried to make her telling of what she found as normal as possible.

"Anything else?" Penny had a feeling there was more to it. Probably the part where she didn't want Hiro to know.

"They couldn't identify the man. They used a scanner to identify him, but nothing came up."

"But scanners are able to identify anyone whose alive."

"Exactly. Anyone whose alive. They thought it was a glitch and are currently looking for another scanner." Violet told her.

"Do you think you know who this guy is?"

"I think so. Just look." Violet motioned for her to enter the room and directed her to bed with the curtain draped over.

Listening to her friend, Penny went over and pulled the curtain away. If they didn't look so different, Penny would have perfectly mirrored Violet's expression when she found the man. No wonder she didn't want her to tell Hiro.

The unconscious man in the bed was none other than Hiro's deceased brother. The man lying before them, heart beating and alive was Tadashi Hamada and he looked no older than they were.

No wonder the scanners couldn't pick him up. He had been declared dead for the past seven, almost eight years.

"The doctor says he's just got a few cuts and bruises and had some smoke inhalation. But they were able to take care of it. Right now he's just resting." Violet informed her.

"You do realise if they bring up that other scanner and it doesn't scan him again, they're going to get suspicious. Only people who want to stay off the radar don't get scanned. People who are probably criminals."

"Which is why I was hoping your old acting skills and illusions could come in handy." Violet smiled hopefully.

Penny frowned at her friend. But there was no doubt this was Tadashi and they couldn't very well leave him to the authorities. What would Hiro think of it and what would he do? She couldn't believe she was going to agree to this.

* * *

He could hear an annoyingly constant beep. As he came to, he could feel a headache forming. But it was tolerable. Tadashi slowly opened his eyes and found he was in a hospital. The white walls and bright lights were a give away.

He tried forcing himself up, but groaned when he realised his body seemed warned out. It seemed to have alerted a young woman, who came towards him, with concern in her eyes. When he locked eyes on hers, he could see they were blue, almost purple.

"You okay there?" she asked with concern.

"I think so." he answered unsurely, putting his hand to his head. "Wh-what happened?"

"I was kind of hoping you'd tell me. I just found you unconscious on my way home."

Tadashi tried to recall exactly what happened. "I remember..." he thought about it for a moment. "A fire and I went in to look for survivors. After that it's a blur."

"There weren't any signs of a fire anywhere near where I found you." the girl told him.

"Where exactly am I?" Tadashi raised an eyebrow.

"In Todayland Hospital."

How did he end up all the way in Todayland? The place was way too far from San Fransokyo. What would his family and friend be thinking when they wouldn't find him back at SFIT?

"You're messing with me. There's no way we're in Todayland." he shook his head, ignoring the headache.

"Woah, calm down!" she ordered and placed a hand on his chest to push him back on the bed, because he had apparently tried to leave the bed. "Believe it or not, you're in Todayland. I suggest you go along with what's happening, because you'll just earn yourself a one way ticket to the psych ward." when he appeared to have calm down a bit, she continued. "Now, we're going to try and get you out of here and after that we'll tell you what you need to know, but for now, I ask that you play along with what's about to happen."

Tadashi nodded at her words. She was quite fierce despite how she looked. But he knew well not to judge a book by her cover. And while what she was saying didn't make any sense, he felt he could trust her.

"Can I at least know your name?" he asked. If he was going to completely trust her, she could at least give him that.

"Violet." she told him.

"I'm Tadashi. Tadashi Hamada." he said. Her reaction to that confused him. She nodded as if she expected him to tell her that. Like she knew who he was already. But she could have just been nodding in approval or something. They've never met before. But he felt he'd seen her somewhere.

Suddenly a loud voice got their attentions and he was suddenly engulfed in a hug.

* * *

"Has anyone seen my brother?" a young woman came in to the front desk. She had short dark hair and appeared to be of Japanese decent.

"What's your brother's name?" the nurse at the desk asked.

"His name is Daniel Takachiho. He looks like this." she pulled out a photo and showed the woman.

The nurse recognised it as the man who had been brought up earlier and quickly told her what room he was in.

When she came in, she saw Violet waiting by the bed of her brother.

"Oh my goodness, Danny, you're okay." she said in relief.

Violet stepped back and watch the woman reunite with her brother.

"Do I know you?" he raised an eyebrow, confused and a little frightened by the stranger.

"Don't tell me you have amnesia. Don't you remember your sister, Yuki?" she went in for another hug, but this time whispered in his ear. "I'm a friend of hers." she used her head to motion to Violet. "I'm here to help you out."

Violet did say to play along. Looks like this was his moment to shine.

"Yuki!" he said rather enthusiastically as if he just recognised her. "Sorry. I'm still a bit doped up." Okay, acting wasn't his strongest suite. But the doctors seemed to buy it.

 _Yuki_ , turned to the doctor. "So I'll take the leave forms and have him out of your hair."

"I think it's best we leave him here for observation. At least for the night." the doctor informed.

"Believe me, doctor. My brother's been through worse. This is nothing. Believe me I know. If he does start acting funny, I'll send him back. You have my word." she assured.

The doctor took his time deciding if it was okay. He went over and checked the young man stats and nodded. "I suppose he is okay to go home. But first sign of anything, bring him back here." he told them and left to get the forms.

"You owe me big time, Vi." _Yuki_ turned to the girl.

"I know. But thanks." she responded.

* * *

Once everything was sorted, all three left the hospital. Tadashi ended up getting in Violet's car. As for _Yuki_ she went in another direction, saying he'll see her again soon. As they drove through the streets of Todayland, Tadashi took in the view. He had always wanted to visit the city of the future and one of his personal idols lived here. He may not have known how he got here, but it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy his time here.

"I should probably let my family know where I am. You know, so they don't worry." Tadashi said to her.

If only he knew his family wasn't worrying about him. The sad truth was that he was suppose to be dead and both Cass and Hiro had moved on. Sure, they both hurt from time to time, but they continued with their lives and were happy. Sure looked that way. But she couldn't tell him that. You don't just tell someone they're dead. Especially when they're very much alive. So she went with the next best thing.

"I should tell you, I do have roommates and so the place might be crowded. I mean our place is quite big, but you know, sharing with people can be a bit much sometimes." she smiled, hoping he'd take her change of subject. Now wasn't the time to bombard him the the bitter truth.

"Oh. Thanks for the warning." her change of subject didn't go unnoticed by him. She was hiding something. He hoped he wasn't going to regret trusting her.

* * *

 **Location: Home of the Futuristic Four, Todayland**

Thanks to Violet purposefully taking the longer route home, Penny got home before her. That whole act was crazy. Lucky they had pulled it off. The whole illusion shape-shifting thing was something she picked up while back in school.

The plan with Tadashi, was to get him out of the hospital without raising suspicion. They could get in huge trouble if they were caught, but Tadashi might end up in even bigger trouble if they learnt who he was. So they were saving him. When she got home, from the looks of it, Hiro and Wilbur hadn't returned. That was good. At least they could explain to Tadashi before Hiro got home. Don't need two Hamadas freaking out. One was enough.

She heard Violet's car pull up into the garage and she then came in with Tadashi behind her.

"This is my friend Penny." she introduced. "One of my roommates.

"Nice to meet you." Penny smiled. But this felt awkward.

"I'm Tadashi." he shook her hand.

When their hands touched, he received a quick flash of a man that had the same eyes as her. He lost himself for a minute, causing both girls to look at him worriedly.

"You okay there?" Penny asked.

The man he saw was someone his father use to talk to. The man visited them from the time back when his parents were alive. But believing it was just a coincidence and nothing to worry about, he assured them that he was just a bit tired.

"How about we get you water and something to wear for bed." Violet said.

Penny guided him to the couch and then the two girls left in two different directions. As soon as they were gone, Tadashi pressed his palm against his forehead and suddenly, a memory began to play. But while it looked like a memory, it wasn't one he experienced before.

 _"These superhero lawsuits are getting worse and worse, Tomeo." the man who had Penny's eyes said. "Once the supers are out of the picture, they'll come after anyone working with them next. That means you and I."_

 _"I know Bill." His father replied._

 _"Has progress improved with your research?"_

 _"It's the same as it was last time you asked, Bill." Tomeo answered. "But I might be reaching a breakthrough. How is your wife and daughter?'_

 _"Both are fine, Penny's control over her abilities are improving. The NSA might not have to move us again so soon."_

 _"Hiro's abilities have never been much of a problem."_

 _"You keep him under constant watch. And you do live in a pretty secluded area."_

 _"Aside from the family visit, I feel there is more to why you're here, Bill." Tomeo raised an eyebrow._

 _Bill sighed. "I sense The Cure is nearing in. They want your research and will go through anything to get it from you."_

 _Tomeo stood from his seat. "We all know how dangerous they are. Especially to our children. My work will never see their hands."_

What were they going on about? Tadashi understood very little of that conversation. What abilities did Hiro have that they were referring too? Maybe he was going crazy. He stood off the couch and looked around their living. It was quite a nice room. It did look futuristic, like he figured most places in Todayland would look. He walked over to a shelf that had photos lined up on it.

There were few solo pics and some group photos. There were photos of the girls and he assumed the boy who posed in most of the shots like a model was their other roommate. He looked a lot like that Robinson kid, but much older. When he got a good look at who he assumed was the last roommate, he had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing it. That was definitely Hiro. But he was fourteen last he checked. The guy in the picture was much older. But there was no denying that messy mop of a head and gap tooth smile was his brother. The picture of him with Aunt Cass also confirmed it. He was much taller than their aunt now. She didn't seem to have changed as much as Hiro. She still looked the same, maybe a little older, but still the same.

At that moment, Penny returned with a glass of water for him. Noticing he was tense, she put the glass down and went over to him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. She saw the photo he was holding in his hand. Putting the pieces and his expression together she managed to put the pieces together. It seems he found out.

"Can you explain this?" he held the photo up to her.

She just stared at him, unsure where to start. Maybe just by cutting to the chase.

"First, tell me exactly what year you think it is?"

"What?" How was asking him a completely irrelevant question answering his.

"Just answer." Penny demanded. No doubt he was Tadashi, but he looked exactly like he did before he died. Having seen the photos Hiro had of him.

"The year is 2038."

"Hate to burst your bubble but it's not 2038." Penny stated. "It's 2045." That sure answered the part of question of why he still looked the same. But now they had to know how.

Seven years? Seven years had passed. He looked at the photo of Hiro and Cass. They spent the last seven years without him. He missed out on seven years. He needed to figure out what that device was that sent him here.

* * *

 **AN: Yay, Prologue and first chapter of FF2 is up! I hope you enjoy this so far. So a few minor spoilers on this tale. Don't worry it's nothing you wouldn't have already figured out by reading these first two chapters.**

 **This story is set five years after Futuristic Four. This makes the main characters about 20-21 years old.**

 **We will learn more about the origins of Hiro's powers and his parents. Tadashi will have a large role in this fic. We will also learn about Penny's father.**

 **By the way, did you get the names of Hiro and Tadashi's parents? And the name Penny made up for Tadashi?**

 **And reference to the voice of Wilbur in this chapter. Tell me if you found it.**

 **Read, enjoy review!**


	3. The Entire Time Stream Could Be Altered

**Location: Robinson Industries, Todayland**

His father had sounded serious when he called them over to R.I. The second they stepped foot into the building, his assistant had sent them straight to Cornelius' office where the named father of the future awaited.

"You didn't blow up another invention, did you?" Hiro had joked.

"I've never blown anything up!" Wilbur said in defence. "...intentionally."

Once arriving in his office, Cornelius took them over to his private elevator. The one that needed his level of access to activate. Must've been serious if he was taking them down this route. The three men stood in silence as the elevator descended down into the inaccessible parts of Robinson Industries. These sections were for Cornelius' top secret inventions. Ones he didn't want the public to know about until he was sure they were ready or he figured it was best no one knew. Inventions like the time machine. Only several of his employees were given access. But once the deed was done, their access was provoked. Currently, there weren't any private projects being worked on at the moment. So the entire place was deserted. Wilbur had never been creeped out by his father's company before, but this area sure brought up the creep factor.

The two followed the elder man down the corridor. This area was off grid, giving that time they broke in a few years ago this place hadn't been on the map. Guess Cornelius was determined to keep it top secret. They finally reached a door with no knob, but had a handprint scanner in replacement. Wouldn't take a genius to figure out whose handprint was saved on there. Probably was the only one too. Once he scanned his hand, another scanner appeared and scanned his eyes, then a microphone came out for him to say his name.

"And guests." he added, when a gun appeared from the ceiling aiming at the other two men. It gave them quite a scare.

When they finally entered, immediately the room lit up, revealing a long room with a couple of screens at the end.

"What is this place, dad?" Wilbur asked, looking around the room.

"I had this built after the incident with the time machine." Cornelius replied. He didn't need to see the guilty expression on his son face.

"How does this relate to it?" Hiro asked.

"This machine is suppose to scan for any hint of time travel residue. That way I can keep track of any danger to the timestream. I couldn't have a repeat of that incident years ago or worse." Cornelius looked over to his son, who looked back sympathetically. He was still haunted by the events that occurred when he was twelve. This timeline had been altered because of those events and his memories overlapped the ones that happened in the fixed time. He didn't make this to make sure his son didn't cause another alteration, but to make sure he didn't lose him again or for anyone else to experience the loss when someone is erased from the timeline. It was worse than death.

"But why bring us here?" Hiro questioned.

"Something activated the machine today. The readings are small, but there was definitely some time travel residue located Downtown. It wasn't strong enough to pick up a reading, but something came into our time. Something that shouldn't be in this period of time. I can't say if it's past or future, but whatever came through, might alter the timestream or cause it to be destroyed."

"You want us to find it?" Wilbur raised an eyebrow.

"I'd prefer you didn't get involve, but if the timestream is at risk, I wanted you to know."

"What about Violet and Penny?" Hiro wondered.

"It's best we don't worry them or anyone else. I only told you two because I trust you both and because Wilbur's dealt with this before." Cornelius told them.

"I know what's going through your mind dad." Wilbur said, approaching his father. "I'm here." he smiled.

Cornelius smiled and pulled his son into a hug. When did he get so tall? But having him here and being able to hold him physically assured him that his son was here and not wherever one went when they were erased.

"You two better go now. I suspect your friends are waiting." Cornelius pulled back. "Let's hope whatever this time related issue is doesn't affect this time or any other."

The two men nodded and left.

"Do you think this timebreak is serious?" Hiro asked once they got into the car.

"You know what they say about the butterfly effect?"

"Yeah." Hiro nodded. "If a butterfly flaps it's wings one side of the world, it could cause a typhoon on the other side. You saying this could be like that?"

"You alter one thing in the past, you risk changing the future."

"Let's hope that it won't make too big a difference."

"You and me both. I'd hate to lose the life we have now."

"Me too." Hiro agreed.

* * *

 **Location: Home of the Futuristic Four, Todayland**

Penny and Violet remained seated on the couch, while Tadashi paced from side to side in their living room. Since figuring out he was in the future, neither girl said anything and allowed him to process the information, letting him talk when he was ready.

Finding out you've been _dead_ for the past seven years, forcing everyone you cared about to grieve and have to move on from such a tragedy was a lot to take in. He didn't know which was worse. That they went through that or that they had eventually moved on and continued with their lives without him? At least he could make peace with the fact that they did in fact move on. Even if he wasn't in the picture.

"If it does make you feel better, Hiro is happy. He's never said otherwise." Violet told him and gave a reassuring smile. She sure hoped he was happy otherwise, what was she doing for the past five years with him?

Tadashi looked back at the photo of his family and he could see he truly was happy when the photograph was taken. He brought his attention back to the two girls. "How is he doing?" he finally asked.

"I think it's best you wait for him to come home and ask him that." Violet said. "I think it's fair you hear from him and not someone else."

The man nodded. "You have a point." But there had to be something he could ask. He was in the future. He could ask about that or maybe even ask about them. "How did you meet my brother? I rarely saw Hiro interact with people his age when he was fourteen."

Both girls looked to each other for a moment. There were so few details they could reveal. From what Hiro told them, he hadn't been aware of his powers until they brought him to S.B Williams. Two years after the incident.

"He and I met in the library." Violet answered. That should be enough to satisfy him and not enough to reveal the super secret super school. "Penny was a friend of mine by that time and one thing leads to another." she shrugged.

He had a sense they were holding back certain details. Hiro might be more truthful, but whatever they were refraining from telling him must meant they had reasons why they couldn't. The two were taking things slow with him.

"How do you think Hiro would feel about me being here?"

"He'll probably freak out." Penny shrugged. "But he'll get over it. You are his brother after all." she smiled.

"And take it from someone who has their own brothers. No matter what, you're family and you'll always stick together." Violet said. She knew Hiro had a strong admiration for his brother, so it shouldn't take long for the two to reconnect.

"Glad my brother has friends like you." Tadashi smiled.

After a moment, Penny stood up. "So, how about we make dinner." she clasped her hands together. "We're gonna need to get started if we're having an extra mouth to feed tonight."

Despite their efforts, Tadashi insisted on helping the girls out. Even offering to make his favourite dish. So the two just settled for setting up the table.

"How do you think Hiro is really going to feel?" Penny whispered.

"Can't say." Violet shrugged. "But they're brothers. He should get over it, eventually."

As they placed the plates on the table, they heard the car pull up and meant they would soon find out how Hiro would react.

"Keep Tadashi busy. I'll deal with Hiro first." Violet ordered.

Penny nodded and Violet headed towards the front door, to see both boys come in.

"Hey!" she greeted. "Hope nothing bad happened at R.I." she said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

The two boys exchanged glances at each other and then faced their friend. She seemed to be hiding something. But they couldn't blame her, since Cornelius asked them to keep the time breach secret.

"Thing's were fine." Wilbur shrugged.

"That's great. How about you help Penny in the kitchen, Wil?"

Wilbur raised an eyebrow at her. "I just get back and already you're bossing me around?"

"Can you not take a hint and let me talk to my boyfriend in private?" Violet frowned, crossing her arms.

"If you wanted some alone time, you could've just said and i would've gladly left you two alone." he responded, but walked past her to find his own girlfriend. If Violet's weird attitude didn't cause him to suspect anything, then Penny pulling him into the kitchen and throwing her hand over his mouth sure did.

"What gives? This really couldn't have waited till we reached the bed-"

"If you value your life, you better not finish that sentence." Penny glared.

At her glare, he held his hands up defensively. "It was only a joke. But seriously, what is with you all? It's not that time of the month is it?"

"Heck no!" Penny shook her head. "And what is with men thinking every time a girl is off, it means that?" she raised an eyebrow. "We have bigger issues to worry about." she gestured over to a third person in the room. Someone he didn't get to see because he had unexpectedly been pulled in.

As Wilbur walked away, Hiro's attention never left Violet. She went from being her usual arguing with Wilbur self to looking like she wanted to disappear and hide. She could if she wanted. Invisibility was her power after all.

"It wasn't too hard at the Lucky Cat was it?" he asked.

"No. It was fine today. It was just on my way home when I ran into someone." her gaze was staring at everything but him.

"Who did you run into?"

"I think you'd believe me more if I just showed you." she took his hand and led him into the dining. Stopping just outside the door way. "Just promise not to freak out."

"Vi? Why don't you tell me what's up?" she was starting worry him. He knew Violet could be cryptic at times, but even then, she'd keep her cool. Something about whatever she had to tell him was making her uncomfortable.

Once he entered the dining, he saw Wilbur and Penny with a third person in the room. He didn't remember any plans of having guests over. Violet had said she ran into someone. Finally he got a good look at the stranger and it was no stranger he was staring at, but the brother who died years ago.

Tadashi hadn't been sure what to expect when he saw Hiro. Despite the photos of him older than the fourteen years he last saw. But when he saw him, it still took him by surprise. Hiro had grown up. He wasn't a kid anymore. Yet, he could still see that lost little three year old who didn't understand what happened that night they lost their parents. His brother couldn't remember that night, but Tadashi had it engraved in his memory for years.

"He-hey, Hiro." Tadashi waved awkwardly. The other three in the room, glanced at each other, not wanting to interrupt the moment, but weren't sure if the best thing to do was leave or stay.

"Hey." Hiro replied awkwardly. How was he suppose to react to this? How was anyone suppose to react when someone who was meant to be dead comes back years later and hasn't changed one bit?

"Hiro?" he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Violet looking at him with concern in her eyes.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, I'll just leave you guys chapter will be how the Hamada brothers handle this.**

 **Read, Enjoy, Review!**


	4. Tadashi Is Here

**Location: Home of the Futuristic Four, Todayland**

There tension in the room was becoming unbearable, but no one even dared tried to break it in fear of making this worse. But they also knew that saying nothing wouldn't help either. When Hiro felt Violet's hand on his shoulder, he turned over to face her.

"I need a moment." he told her and then left the room, heading into the direction of his room.

"Maybe I should talk to him." Tadashi suggested, but before he could take a step, Violet held her hand out, gesturing for him to not take another step.

"I know you're his brother, but I think you should let him process things first before you try talking to him." she said. Once it looked as if he wasn't going anywhere, Violet left in the same direction as Hiro.

Tadashi turned to the other two in the room. He didn't want to just stand here. His big brother instincts were kicking in and he just wanted to help his brother, give him advice. But he was the reason for his issues at the moment and how does one offer help with that? He figured he'd just have to trust Violet to fix whatever was going on between them.

"Are those two?" he motioned to where the other two members went.

"You've got eyes. They're not exactly subtle." Wilbur replied. "Name's Wilbur by the way." he held his hand out.

"Nice to meet you." Tadashi shook his hand. "You know, it's weird. Aside from having the same name, you also look like that Robinson kid. Older, but..."

Wilbur held back a snicker, but cleared his throat. "You've clearly been gone a long time." he lightly hit him on the back.

"So you are..." Tadashi blinked stunned.

"One and only." Wilbur grinned.

Violet had chased Hiro to his room, finding him taking a seat by his desk.

"So are you just going to brood or are you eventually going to get off your butt and talk to your brother?"

Hiro didn't answer immediately. Instead, he rested his head on his desk and just seemed to remain as if in deep thought.

"How am I suppose to take this news, Vi?" he finally spoke, spinning the chair around to face her, now sitting on his bed.

"Maybe for starters, talk to him."

"You say it like it's so easy." he rolled his eyes. True, it was a start, but at the same time, easier said then done. But he knew Violet probably knew that and was just giving it to him straight. "What do I say to my supposedly dead brother, whose actually not dead, yet for some reason is the same age as me?"

"He's your brother. Eventually you'll find something to talk about. He does have seven years of your life worth catching up on. There's a start." Violet shrugged.

"What would you do if it was you in my position?" he asked, keeping his gaze on her, wanting to take her answer in.

She placed her finger on her lips and thought about it for a moment. It was a unique situation, one where no one ever actually went through. But it did have a few equivalents. Such as reuniting with a long lost family member. Minus the whole ageless, time travel thing, guess one could say it was basically the same. "Well...I'd probably be like you now. Unsure and try to process it. But then I'd realise I have my brother back and see this as a second chance. So I'd take it."

"Second chance for what?"

"Depends. Maybe to pick up where you left off or start again completely. Just remember, he's your family in the end."

"But you're my family now." he moved next to her on the bed and brushed her hair behind her ear. Tadashi would always be his brother, but he had spent almost a decade getting over his death. She did have a point. As his brother, he was still family. And back when he was a kid, he would've done anything to have him back.

"Try rewording that, genius." she chuckled lightly.

He looked at her confused. Reword it? "What?"

"For a super genius, you can be a real airhead sometimes." she flicked him on the forehead, causing to rub annoyingly at the spot. "You make it sound like your family is only for the people you live with. Everyone you care about is your family. Not just us."

"I didn't mean it like that!" he widened his eyes. "I was trying to be romantic."

"You thought that was romantic?" she looked at him amused. "You really are an airhead when it comes to emotions."

"Way to ruin the moment." he rolled his eyes at her, flashing a smirk.

"You did that on your own. Besides only an airhead would think this moment could become romantic."

"Works in movies." he smiled at her. "And I know how much you love movies. Don't most of our dates consist of them?" he pretended to ponder.

"Just because I enjoy them, doesn't mean I want to live my life exactly like one. Pretty sure my life is a superhero action flick anyway. Let's not make it a rom-com too."

"I was thinking more of the actual romance category."

"With you? You're definitely the romantic comedy kind of love." Violet giggled and headed to the door, about to exit. "Just talk to him, okay." She said, before leaving.

While he did take in what she said, he just needed to take his time. Who would've thought he'd come home to find his brother? In the end, Violet had been right. Not that she had ever been wrong...excluding a few times, but he wasn't dumb enough to say that to her. Hiro took a deep breath and walked back out. In the end, he had his brother back. Okay, it was weird they were the same age now, but it was the Tadashi he thought he lost.

* * *

The others had been sitting in the living room. Tadashi was anxiously waiting to properly reunite with his brother.

"I think he'll be out soon." Violet told him when she returned.

Tadashi simply gave her a smile. He knew how stubborn Hiro could be and how sometimes he'd need a pep talk to get him out of it and get started. Looks like Violet filled that role now. While he had been waiting, he did listen to whatever stories Penny and Wilbur had. Like before, they refrained from revealing too much, leaving it for Hiro to explain things to him. So far he learnt of the peanut butter and jelly laundry incident, which apparently involved one of Cornelius Robinson's inventions blowing up and covering everyone in the spreads. It had taken forever to get the stains out. So they told him, but he assumed there was some exaggeration there. Penny warned him that sometimes Wilbur did exaggerate things.

"Well, we should probably hit the hay." Wilbur got up and stretched. "We got a big day tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Tadashi asked, his gaze following the other three.

"Ask Hiro." Penny grinned and then proceeded to her room, followed by the others. Who were carrying the same expression.

Tadashi raised an eyebrow at them. And he thought his friends were a strange bunch. It wasn't long after they left, Hiro had come out.

"Your friends sure are something." Tadashi commented.

"You have no idea." Hiro chuckled. Oh, if only he knew. Now was time to rip off the bandaid. He sat down on one of the armchairs and stared at his brother. Being able to finally see him, Hiro found nothing really had changed. Like he had never left or died in that fire. What really happened after he ran into the building? When the police investigated, there had been no remains and everyone had just assumed Tadashi's body had completely burned in the fire.

With the other Hamada brother, seeing Hiro in person was much more different than from a photo. Seeing him in person only further proved that this was all reality. It wasn't just some photo. An older Hiro, a Hiro who lived his life without him was sitting in front of him.

For a while it was just awkward silence between them. Both had a lot they wanted to say and ask, but were also afraid to speak. This was nothing like your typical reunion.

"Nice place you got here." Tadashi finally spoke, figuring he should start with something simple. Whatever bombshells were to come, could be saved for later.

"Yeah it was a gift from all the families." Hiro informed, having a look around the room, before settling back on Tadashi.

"Families?"

"Wil's, Vi's, Pen's mom and Aunt Cass. Although, I think most credit went to the Robinsons." Not that the others didn't chip in and add their own thing to make it feel like home for the four of them. Not to mention their secret basement. Courtesy of the NSA. But Tadashi didn't need to get involved with his super life yet.

"Wow." Tadashi commented. "They all sure went all out. "What'd you guys do? Save the city?" he joked.

Oh if only you knew, brother.

"It was more of a graduation present. They finished high school and I finished university."

"Geeze." hearing that made Tadashi realise he had never got to spend time with Hiro at SFIT. "And for me, you only got in a few hours ago."

Now they were getting into the deeper and bigger subject. The night of the SFIT Showcase fire.

"What do you even remember about that night?" Hiro asked.

"My memory is probably fresher than yours." Tadashi tried for some light humour.

"Probably." Hiro shrugged. But sometimes, that night did haunt his nightmares. Sometimes it was exactly what happened and he was forced to relieve it and other times, reality warped and...he didn't want to think about the bad nightmares.

"You got in and we talked for a bit. And then the fire happened." Tadashi recalled. Hiro had known that, being there as well. He really wanted to know what happened after he came in. But he didn't speak and let him continue. "I ran in and tried to find Callaghan. But before I could, there was an explosion. Next thing I know, I'm being pulled in by some machine and then I end up here."

"That explains why they couldn't find your remains. There weren't any to begin with." Hiro said.

"What about Callaghan? Did they find him? Did he get out?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro's expression went blank. "He survived. But not after we believed he was died in the fire. It wasn't until much later we discovered he was the one who started the fire and stole my microbots, which is how he survived, all to get revenge on Krei for what happened to his daughter."

"I don't believe Callaghan would be capable of such a feat." His mentor and friend doing such a thing, even for the sake of his daughter. It didn't sound like the man he knew.

"We all found it hard to believe. But it was all true. It's quite a story." Hiro lightened up. "He used my microbots to help him reassemble some failed Krei tech project in order to destroy Krei. But then a group of heroes stopped him. Turns out, his daughter was alive too. She's doing okay now and Callaghan is still in prison."

It felt like there was a lot more to the story than what Hiro was telling him. The story alone was something. Heroes coming out of nowhere to stop a man who apparently lost his mind after losing his daughter. Least it looked like everything turned out okay. Aside from Callaghan being locked up. But that was reasonable.

Looking at the clock, it was getting late and Hiro knew they had somewhere to be in the morning. "We should get to bed. Aunt Franny wants us all up bright and early tomorrow."

"Aunt Franny?" Tadashi knew their family and he never knew an Aunt Franny.

Hiro smirked at him. 'Wilbur's mom."

"You refer to your friend's parents by that?" It wasn't unusual. It had just thrown him off. Although, Hiro's answer said otherwise.

"No. I refer to her as Aunt Franny because she's Uncle Gaston's sister."

"Okay, who are these relatives of ours that I have no recollection of?" Tadashi said annoyed at the fact that Hiro knew something he didn't and was teasing him about it.

"A lot can happen in seven years, big brother. One of those things being Aunt Cass getting married and we're setting up for her baby shower tomorrow." Hiro grinned when he saw the stunned look on Tadashi's face. That did bring up an issue though. Aside from them, no one else in the family knew he was alive. He also recalled why he and Wilbur had been called to RI. Tadashi had been the time breach and no doubt they'd freak out about that. How were they even going to bring that up?

"How about I show you the guest room and we'll deal with the family drama tomorrow." Hiro said. It was late and it had been quite an eventful day. he led his brother to the last room at the end of the hallway. "Not much. But it's better than sleeping on the couch." Giving they had family living out of Todayland and tend to visit at times, sometimes they'd stay at their place. Luckily, none of them would be arriving until tomorrow and would be staying at the Robinson's for the baby shower. "Bathroom is second door on the right."

The room was empty aside from a double bed and dresser. There laid a pair of pyjamas on the bed and Hiro figured either Violet or Penny raided his closet for a pair, as he recognised they were his own. He hoped this was from the clean laundry batch he failed to grab from the laundry earlier, because the idea of either girl going through his clothes was uncomfortable. There was a frightening thought.

"Well, night." Hiro said and went to leave.

"Hiro?" Tadashi stopped him. "I may not know a lot for what you've been through for the past seven years, but I definitely feel proud of you, knuckle head." he smiled.

A smile formed on Hiro's own face. For years he had been wondering how Tadashi felt about his accomplishments and now he knew.

* * *

 **AN: First off, RIP to Adam West. You probably know him as Batman. But for those of you who didn't know, he also voiced Uncle Art in Meet the Robinsons. So a little shout out to him. Thanks for delivering all those intergalactic pizzas that saved the galaxy!**

 **Now, okay that was all I had to say. Next chapter, bringing in the family and maybe some action. Can't do a superhero story without superheroing.**

 **Read, Enjoy, Review!**


	5. Come On, We're Superheroes

**Location: Unknown**

Alarms were going off from a building hidden in a secluded area, surrounded by vegetation and some wildlife. The habitants in the building were running in and out the building, searching every nook and cranny.

The man in search wouldn't have called his escape luck. While the event that led to it had been, his gifts had foretold him that this event was to happen. No surprise for him really. But being able to see his escape wasn't the future he needed to focus on. He had to find _her_ and warn her of the possible future to come. A future that could be prevented if the cards were played right. So the man ran off into the night in search for the one girl he spent years thinking about.

* * *

"We lost him." A guard informed.

"No matter." a voice said. "We got what we needed from him. And what we got, tells me exactly who will win." the figure's fist clenched and the small amount of light on them caused their sinister grin to shine in the darkness.

* * *

 **Location: Home of the Futuristic Four, Todayland**

Morning had come around and for Tadashi it had felt as if he only just closed his eyes. He spent most of the night processing the information he had received. It seemed that was all he had been doing since finding out. Seven years is a lot to catch up on and what he did learn, he still couldn't take it in.

First, Hiro was now the same age as him and living with his own friends. His aunt was married and apparently expecting. At least his _death_ hadn't caused them to stop living their lives and move on. He may not have seen his aunt yet, but from what he was told, she did sound happy. Tadashi headed out of the room they gave him and found Penny in the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Penny asked him. When he nodded, she poured him a cup.

"You're up bright and early." he commented, taking a sip of the coffee she gave him. "What about the others?"

"Vi's still in the shower and Hiro and Wilbur are probably still asleep or doing who knows what else where." she shrugged.

"What do you mean?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Both work at R.I. So maybe something in relation to that." the truth was, they were both in the basement (the one no one but them and their families knew about). Their basement was pretty much their super base. Tadashi wouldn't be able to get in anyway. He wasn't in the system. They did need to have security or risk their identities being discovered by uninformed citizens.

"Hiro actually got in to Robinson Industries? Or does the fact that he's friend with Cornelius' son help out?"

"Bit of both. Like his father, Wilbur can recognise a good inventor when he sees one. He did tell his dad about it and one day, Cornelius just went over and thought what he invented was impressive. Although, he does visit places like SFIT once in a while. They're mass producing his microbots and even your Baymax invention."

"Baymax? He's still active?"

"Yeah. You did build him as a robotic nurse. Do you really think Hiro would just abandon your most important invention?"

He had to smile at that. He had intended Baymax to help a lot of people and even though he had been gone, that dream was still possible and all thanks to his brother.

* * *

Down in the basement, Hiro and Wilbur were looking up the footage that was retrieved the night of the SFIT showcase fire and footage in the area of the day Tadashi appeared. There wasn't anything that told them what happened to Tadashi or how he had ended up in their timeline.

"We should probably inform my dad." Wilbur pointed out.

"I feel we have to tell him and everyone else any way." Hiro sighed.

"We are going to put aunt Cass in early labour." Wilbur rubbed a hand down his face.

"Don't exaggerate." Hiro shook his head. But he knew what Wilbur was saying. Everyone was going to freak out. Not to mention, aunt Cass' emotions were currently all over the place and who knew what she'd do. When she was freaked on a normal day she was scary.

"How do you suppose we tell them?" Wilbur questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe just tell them straight. Like ripping off a bandaid."

"Easier said then done."

"You said it." Hiro said and then turned back to the computer screen. "The fire destroyed everything that night. Gotta give credit to Callaghan for covering his tracks." he was stumped. The only footage he had was before the fire. And none of them gave him anything.

"While time is sensitive and a breach like this could alter it, we do have another time sensitive situation and it's if we're late to helping set up for the baby shower. You know how my mom is with parties." Wilbur reminded.

"Right. Besides, maybe your dad could help."

"Man, once you have your mind set, you won't give up." Wilbur shook his head, but gave a smile. "Can't we just enjoy a party and worry about our problems another day? Even supers need a chance to chill."

Hiro bit his lip, turning to the screen and then facing down. It's not like the world was ending at the moment. So far, all Tadashi's presence had just been ...well, more like an awkward family reunion. It didn't look like anything had been altered in their time. Everything was still pretty much the same. As far as they were concerned anyway.

"Let's just hope that the world doesn't end while we're partying."

"I'm sure a super or a few will pick up our slack if it comes to that." Wilbur smirked.

The moment was interrupted when the alarm went off and the screen was flashing red. Looks like they'd have to wait a bit before they'd get to relax. Hopefully Franny wouldn't kill them and be understanding. She probably would, but she'd find someone to blame and take it out on them. They pitied the poor soul.

Hiro rushed back to the computer and checked to see what today's disturbance was. Turns out there was an out of control train.

"Guess we have a train to catch." Hiro said, saving the coordinates and then running with Wilbur to the transporter tubes that also applied their suits on.

* * *

Upstairs, the girls were alerted by their watches that had been designed to alert them when there was super related activities. For them to get out would be trickier as they couldn't just leave Tadashi.

"Excuse us." Violet flashed a smile at their guest before pulling Penny into the other room. She answered the call and saw Hiro, already in his suit, on the small screen. "What are we dealing with?"

"Out of control train." he replied.

"How do we deal with Tadashi? You don't expect us to just leave him?" Penny brought up.

"Just say you have an errand or something. I'm sure he'll understand." Hiro suggested. Hopefully the girls would be more convincing than he ever was. He remembered how hard it was to sneak out bot fighting without Tadashi getting suspicious of him. Maybe the fact he didn't know the girls well enough might be an advantage.

"We'll be down in a minute." Violet said and then ended the call.

Penny returned to the kitchen where Tadashi was still sitting on one of the chairs. He looked up when he saw the girl return.

"Sorry to do this, but Vi and I have an errand to run. It'll be quick. But until then, make yourself at home."

"If you need help, I could tag along." Tadashi offered.

"No!" Penny exclaimed. He looked stunned and she cleared a throat and regained her posture. "I mean, you're our guest."

"It doesn't mean I can't help."

Penny held her hand up to stop him. "Look, as far as people are concerned, you're...not around. It's probably best you hang low for a bit." without giving him another word, Penny left and went over to her room. Pressing some keys on her computer, she headed over to her travel tube and was sucked up. Her suit was placed on and she landed in the car with the others.

"How'd Tadashi take it?" Hiro asked.

"I think he'll be alright." Penny assured.

"Alright, let's get going. It's Four for all." Wilbur said and started the car. He pressed a button and the normal looking vehicle, transformed into what was known as the Futuristic Fource. It was much slicker than the usual flying cars. A Four logo was placed on the hood and the windows allowed them to look outside but no one would be able to see inside. The name had just been given when they were testing how durable it was and Violet tried throwing a forcefield at it. Wilbur joked how it clearly wasn't a force to be reckon with and being their name was Futuristic Four, they just went with the play on words.

"So what's the plan?" Violet asked.

Using the computer on his wrist, Hiro was looking up the scene. "The train is going 300mph and with our speed now and we keep heading in this direction, we should be able to beat it to Todayland Central Station."

"So we beat it to the station. Then what? I don't think that train will be stopping." Wilbur pointed out.

"I'm working on it." Hiro said, fiddling with the buttons in the car. "We're dealing with a train. So who better to call?"

* * *

 **Location: Todayland Central Station Control Room**

Everyone had been panicking at the station, Billie was staring at the screen that showed the train moving at high speeds and nothing was working on stopping it. The train, while clearly being one of theirs, wasn't connecting to the system. Even if they had wanted to stop it, they wouldn't be able to do it.

"Mrs. Robinson." one of the staff called. "Someone's on the phone." he handed the woman the phone.

"It's the Futuristic Four on the phone." she heard on the other end.

Billie sighed a little relieved. Leave it to her nephews and their friends to save the day. "You're on with Billie Robinson." she said. There were identities to keep secret.

"What can you tell us about the situation?" Hiro asked.

"We have a train going at 300mph. It went offline here at control and went manual. We tried to regain control, but we can't seem to reconnect. If we could, we'd be able to stop it from here. We still don't know how the train is out of control and we can't reach the conductor for some reason." she informed.

"We could get the passengers out?" Wilbur suggested.

"Too risky." Penny shook her head. "The train is going too fast, we wouldn't be able to get them out safely."

She had a fair point. They would only be able to get a few out at a time and even with the help of their powers, the link would be broken in a second. Violet's forcefield would disappear if she got too far and Hiro's telekinetic connection would break. Electricity wouldn't help them unless they need a defibrillator. And illusions wouldn't do much.

"Then we slow it down." Violet said. "We can slow it down with our powers and maybe even find the cause of it's malfunction. Once we figure that out, then maybe we could reconnect it back to main control."

"What do you think, Billie?" Hiro asked.

"That plan could work. We'll be here if you need us. Good luck." she then hung up and Wilbur picked up speed, heading towards Todayland Central.

* * *

At the station, there was mass panic. Crowds of people were surrounding the station. Some just wanted to see the action, others actually needed to get on the train. Cops had barricaded the station and were keeping people back and out of danger.

The team flew over the crowds, some of them awing at seeing their familiar car. Wilbur flew the Fource past the building and over to where the tracks were.

"According to these maps Billie sent us, the train should be coming through platform twelve."

"There!" Violet pointed out her window, seeing a train that was coming up fast. No doubt, the train in question.

Wilbur carefully drove beside the front of the train, just hovering slightly above it. He switched the car to auto and the four of them got out and jumped onto the roof of the train. They used the magnets Hiro had installed in their boots to keep them from falling off. Once all of them were out of the car, Hiro sent it to hide nearby. Usually he'd send it home and call it back when they were done or if they needed it, but he couldn't risk sending it back with Tadashi at the house.

"Here's the plan!" he shouted, so he could be heard over the sound of both the wind and train. "Invisigirl and I will stay out here and slow it down. Lucky and Super Charged, you'll get inside and try to see what the problem is and see if you can fix it." Both his telekinesis and Violet's forcefields would help with slowing the train down and move anything out of the way if the train was to cross paths with something. Wilbur would be able to short circuit the train better if he was near the control panel and Penny's abilities would definitely help with warning them if danger was coming. Better to keep her inside, since out here would probably interfere with her powers.

"Got it!" they nodded in unison.

Penny and Wilbur jumped down below. To their surprise, they found no conductor at all. The entire place was deserted. Main control was usually in charge of driving the trains, but someone was still placed on the train to take over manually if control couldn't get to them or an emergency situation required them to take over.

If anything, everything seemed fine.

"That's not right." Wilbur raised an eyebrow at the controls. The setting was on normal. By all means, it shouldn't be going this fast if that's the speed.

Penny examined the controls as well and noticed something that was more out of normal. "Look at the time." she pointed. Instead of reading the normal time, it was several hours ahead and the minutes were going up like seconds.

"It's like this train is running on it's own time." Penny noted.

"What about the passengers?" Wilbur thought.

They brought up the train's security footage and found the passengers in a panic trying to get it to stop by pulling the emergency brake.

"If that's not working, then what about the controls?" Penny wondered. Both her and Wilbur tried to either slow it down or stop it, but no affect.

"I'm starting to think this train is time displaced." Wilbur thought.

"Meaning?" Penny raised an eyebrow, not following what he meant.

"Meaning, that because our actions are in the past, it won't have an affect now as the train's in the future." he explained.

"How's that even possible?" Penny's eyes widened.

"I have a hunch." Wilbur said. His dad mentioned a time breach. That was answered when they found Tadashi. But it looks like more time travel residue was released or more was starting to come out. That Tadashi arriving was only the beginning.

"How are we suppose to stop the train then?" Penny took him out of his thoughts.

"Wait for it to reach it's final stop?' Wilbur shrugged.

"That would cause the train to abruptly stop. Who knows how many injuries we'll have?"

She had a point. Wilbur started pacing. Despite his experiences with time travel, this was all new. Not like time travel made sense anyway. But right now, a lot of people's lives were at stake.

"Micro!" he called out. "Don't bother stopping the train from out there."

'Why?" he heard his voice on the earpiece.

"The problem's a lot more complicated than you think. Just get in here!" he ordered.

The other two joined them shortly and allowed them to explain the situation.

"The train's literally out of time. Anything we do isn't going to make it stop. It's either been there, done that or it exists on a completely different timeline from us." Wilbur explained.

"Then we catch up to it." Hiro simply suggested.

"How are we suppose to catch up to the future?" Violet looked at him confused. "Last I check, you can't reach the future as it becomes the present."

"Exactly. We catch up to it's present time. I could connect my computer to the system and it should speed it up and we'll be able to be on the same time space as the train, therefore stopping it."

"Not to burst your bubble, but wouldn't that mean you'd get affected too?" Wilbur pointed out.

"I think with Invisigirl's forcefields, she can block the time force from affecting me long enough to set the train right."

"You sure my forcefields could do that?" Violet asked.

"What I know is, your forcefields can keep anything out, including mental powers. Remember with Sansweet, you were able to break the connection between me and the helicopter? It's almost the same principle. Nothing comes in, nothing comes out. And right now, it's the only shot we have." Hiro said.

"Okay." Violet let out a deep breath and nodded.

They were interrupted by a sudden gasp. All turned to face Penny who was staring at something they couldn't see. "Guys, there's another train coming this way on the same track. If we don't stop it soon, we're gonna crash."

"Are you sure?" Wilbur took hold of her shoulders and gave her a look of concern.

"Yeah." she affirmed. "They don't seem to be aware of the crisis."

"I'm on it." Wilbur said. He went full electric mode and jumped outside. it wasn't super speed, but it was still fast enough to get him where he needed to be. Penny had developed mindsight a few years ago. As her illusion abilities expanded and she could hit more areas, she'd become aware of her entire surroundings and could see things further ahead. The train had clearly entered her bubble.

"While SC deals with that. We'll deal with this. Lucky, you keep your eye on the other train. Keep us informed." Hiro ordered.

Penny gave a nod and focused to keep her vision on the upcoming train.

"Our turn, Invisigirl." Hiro plugged the computer on his wrist onto the train's system. When he gave the signal, Violet placed a field over him and hoped for the best.

He watched as his watch started speeding up, catching up to the trains time. Hopefully Violet's forcefield would keep him in between times. He tested to see if it still worked like normal and was glad when it did. That meant, he could control the train and hopefully stop it.

The engineer nearly had a heart attack when he saw Super Charged arrive on his train. "You need to stop the train now!" he ordered.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"There's an out of control train coming up at high speed. So I suggest, if you don't want to crash, you stop this thing now!"

The man nodded and quickly began work to stop the train.

"SC managed to stop the train." Penny informed.

"How's it going down there, Micro?" Violet asked.

"I think I got it."

Now that he was linked, he had full control over the train and would be able to set it right and save everyone inside it and also the people onboard the other train if Wilbur couldn't get them all out in time.

First he'd have to get the passengers ready. He activated the intercom and instructed everyone onboard to hold onto something tight.

Hearing his message, people either sat down and held onto the seats or onto the poles or handles around the carriage. Violet and Penny both sat down and leaned against the walls, while still concentrating on their powers.

Now that everyone was settled, he started resetting the train's clock. Hopefully this would get it back to normal. Hiro set the time, gritting his teeth anxiously.

 _Please work, please work._

He was hoping by setting the time right, it would be sent back to the main control. There was something there that would sync up clocks on the trains to their time if someone accidentally messed with the time. But since the times would be the same, it would get the train back in their system. Hopefully. If not, he could try to stop the train himself.

* * *

The staff at Todayland Central were watching the screens anxiously. They heard a beep and found one of their trains had gone online. Seeing it was the rogue train, they quickly began protocol to stop it. The other train on the track had been stopped and qualified people were already on their way to get those passengers and crew out.

* * *

Once the train's time had been reset and main control were once in control again, there was a sudden drop in speed and everyone onboard felt it by lunging a bit forward. Good thing they were holding tight.

"Drop the field, Invisigirl." Hiro said.

She did and the two went to the controls. They saw a call was coming and they quickly answered it. Billie was shown on the side of the screen. "We're getting ready to stop the train. Stand your ground." she told them.

"Better make it quick." Penny said. "Because I don't need superpowers to see that the other train is coming in." The other two looked up and their eyes widened. It was getting too close for comfort.

Wilbur could see them coming up too. There were still people on this train and those who were outside, were still close enough to be affected by the impact.

Billie hit the emergency brake to stop the train. It began slowing down as it approached the other train. Wheels were screeching on the tracks and there were even a few sparks coming out. Everyone was gritting their teeth with anticipation. Hiro held onto the two girls. Both of them were looking away and Hiro had one eye open. On the other train, Wilbur, for some reason had his back on the wall of the compartment. It wouldn't do anything if the trains hit. But there wasn't anything else he could do.

When it finally did stop, the front of the trains only tapped each other.

When no damage happened, everyone let out a deep breath from having apparently holding it.

They did it and just in time.

* * *

 **Home of the Futuristic Four, Todayland**

Aside from Bolt, no one else was with him in the house. He wasn't sure of what to do around here. They hadn't exactly established any rules, but he didn't want to over step boundaries. He figured the safest place would be their living room. No doubt they'd have a fit if he wandered into their rooms or some other rooms that were probably private. Like a study or something. He didn't get to look at all their photos. He'd been too busy freaking out over the fact he was in the future. They sure did like to take photos. The one that got him was all four of them in graduation robes and jumping happily. Did they all skip grades? But despite the oddness of the photo, they definitely looked happy and he could just feel the achievement they had coming off from the photo.

A bark distracted him from his thoughts and he looked down to see Bolt, sticking his tongue out and wagging his tail.

"Hey boy." he knelt down and scratched the dog behind his ears. Photo still in his hand. Bolt chased his tail around, his tongue still stuck out and looking happy. Tadashi merely laughed. "I wonder if you and Mochi get along." he thought. Although, being a cat and dog, maybe not. Or just the fact that Mochi was stubborn at times. That cat could hold a grudge.

Getting up, Tadashi went over to their couch and found the TV remote. Nothing wrong with a little TV. Besides, it might catch him up on current events. Flicking through the channels, he saw pretty much all the news stations were covering an out of control train that had been stopped by some team called Futuristic Four. They looked quite familiar, despite the fact he'd never seen or heard them before. There had been no Futuristic Four before the fire. Judging by their attire, they looked like a team of superheroes. He hadn't seen those since before Hiro had been born. Back before the lawsuits.

"Do you or your team have any idea what caused the train to go out of control?" a reporter asked the one labelled as Micro.

"It was cause by faulty wiring. If we hadn't notice it, there definitely would've been a train crash, resulting with more than just critical injuries." Micro responded.

"And we all know how train crashes and supers are?" The reporter said, giving off a bit of humour.

"Yeah." Micro forced a half smile. It was more awkward then funny.

Even Tadashi shook his head at the reporter. Thank goodness she wasn't a comedian. That was the reason supers started going into hiding in the first place. Okay, a bunch of lawsuits happened and there was also the Sansweet case, but the trains were pretty early in them.

* * *

 **Location: Transit Station, Todayland**

News reporters were just bombarding them. They agreed to simply say the train was due to faulty wiring, as time travel might be harder to explain and could cause mass panic. Until they had a better understanding of the situation, it was better they didn't say anything.

While he was being asked questions, Hiro had summoned the car back. Seeing the Fource arrive was always a sight. It meant they could escape the crowds and go back to their version of normal.

"As much as we'd love to stay and chat, we have business elsewhere." Wilbur grinned and went along with the others into the vehicle. It was nice to finally get away from the crowds. Sometimes it was nice, but when they had matters to get to, they wanted to get away as soon as possible. First, they had a time travel matter to deal with and second, they had a party to set up for. Maybe switch that around, since his mom made the party a big deal.

"Do you think it was a good idea we didn't tell them what really went on?" Violet asked.

"It would've been too hard to explain." Wilbur said. "Why do you think my dad never told anyone about the time machine?"

"Let's hope we can solve the situation before it get's out of control." Hiro said.

"Why do you think it happened?" Penny wondered.

The two boys went silent. Cornelius told them not to mention anything, but then the whole Tadashi and train thing happened.

"Boys." Violet raised an eyebrow at them. She sounded like a mother who caught them in an act. Not a good one either. "Are you hiding something?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Hiro chuckled nervously. But he knew they were screwed

"If there's something you're not telling us, you know we'll get it out one way or another." Penny said. The power of two girls with mom voices. Much more effective and would make them run. Unfortunately they were in a moving car. A flying car too.

"We promised we wouldn't tell." Wilbur told them.

"Promised who?" Violet pestered.

"My dad. He didn't want us to mention it to anyone, including you two."

"Doesn't Cornelius trust us?" Penny questioned. They may have only known him for a few years, but they did grow close, not only with him, but with all their families. Cornelius had been one of those people who was like a father figure to her. Why couldn't he trust them? She trusted him.

"I think he didn't want you two to worry." Wilbur answered.

"He didn't want us to worry? Well, now we've had two time travel related incidents and you know something we don't. I think we're past the point of keeping secrets." Violet said.

"Come on guys, we're a team. If you keep secrets, how do you expect us to help?" Penny informed.

They had a point. Even though Cornelius trusted them not to tell anyone, the four of them were more than just a team. They were family. Not to mention, both were now technically involved.

"There was a time breach." Hiro decided to get to the point. "Tadashi may have been the first one."

"But it was a minor breach. We don't exactly know if what happened today was linked to your brother's appearance." Wilbur noted.

"Well, how often do time travel events occur? As far as I know, they're not common. They're most likely linked." Penny said.

"We should ask Cornelius about it tonight." Violet suggested.

"Speaking of which, should we tell him about Tadashi?" Hiro wondered. Tonight was suppose to be all about family and spending time with them. Tadashi was family, but as far as everyone knew, he wasn't suppose to even be alive.

"I think we might have to. This is too big a secret to keep from everyone and in the end, he's as much as a part of the family. Besides, the sooner we figure out this time travel problem, the better." Violet said. She was no expert on time travel, but from what she did know, even the smallest alteration could have a massive impact.

"We are going to give Aunt Cass a heart attack." Hiro ran his hand down his face. Dreading the moment when it came.

* * *

 **Location: Restricted Area, Robinson Industries, Todayland**

His son and his friends may have stopped the train, but the fact that it clearly was moving ahead of time, was enough to alert the system. If this keeps up then the fabric of time would rip beyond repair. Cornelius had to find the source of this and fix it before all of time would cease to exist.

The time travel residue today was a tad more than yesterday. He knew he couldn't ignore it this time. This time he would have to get tot he bottom of this. But tonight was Cass' baby shower and Franny would give him a new one if he thought about missing it. Hopefully whatever was happening could wait until tomorrow.

After all, what could happen?

* * *

 **Location: Home of the Futuristic Four, Todayland**

By the time they arrived home, the car had been switched back to normal and they were changed out of their suits. Before they could get to the door, Wilbur's phone rang and he alerted them it was Franny calling.

Oh god, they were late.

"She would've seen the news." Hiro gritted his teeth. "Maybe she'll understand."

" _Maybe_." Wilbur frowned and then answered the phone. "Hey mom." he said casually. "I know we're late, but we just had a little incident. You know how it goes?"

"I'm already down a few helping hands. Just make sure you get here soon. And by soon, I mean now!" he could hear her annoyed tone on the phone. Most days she was usually calm and collected, but when it came to parties she was a nightmare.

"Don't worry. We'll be there. Relax. By the way, how do you feel about adding another guest to the list?" he looked over at the the others and none of them said a word. "It's only a friend and we figured it'd be nice to introduce him to the clan." Before she could say anymore, Wilbur quickly hung up.

He'd been watching the news report on the train incident. Even long after the super team had gone they were still interviewing the workers and whoever else was on the scene. Despite the constant asking, there wasn't much of an answer aside from faulty wiring. He doubt they were going to get anymore than that. Aside from that, there weren't a lot of casualties. A few people did get some sort of injury when the train suddenly stopped. They were either broken bones or a concussion. But nothing that was too serious.

He heard the car pull up and figured they had returned. That was confirmed when they walked through the door a moment later. Did all of them go off on this errand?

"What kind of errand did you have to go to that required all of you?" he asked.

"It's a big party." Wilbur commented. "One goes here, one goes there." he shrugged. "Speaking of which." he nudged Hiro forward.

Hiro gave him an annoyed look as he left the room. The girls left too.

"Are they always gonna do that every time you and I have to talk?" Tadashi questioned.

"Only if they know it's gonna be awkward."

"What is there to talk about?"

"Well..." Hiro bit his lip. "Seeing that it's a baby shower for our future cousin and it's a family event, we figured you should come."

"You're not afraid of what they might think?"

"I feel it's gonna get worse the longer we delay telling them. And we think Uncle Cornelius might be able to help."

"With what?" Tadashi raised an eyebrow.

"He might be able to have an explanation as to how you ended up here and maybe help you start fresh here. I'm pretty sure a lot of scanners won't be able to identify you." Hiro smirked.

The thing was, Tadashi wasn't sure if his stay here was permanent. But he also knew he couldn't go back as everyone had moved on without him. How much would him returning affect them? If he was to stay here, as awkward and strange as it could be, he would have to get re-acquainted with everyone. But they were eight years ahead of him. Although, eventually he may get use to it and just live life as it went.

"Tadashi? If you don't want to it's okay." Hiro spoke, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"No. I think I should." he shook his head.

"Okay." Hiro said. "We're gonna head down there now. Aunt Franny is starting to get angsty. You can wait here and get ready."

"That's still hard to get use to calling someone an aunt that I don't know about."

Hiro smiled. "She insists I do. Guess she wants to be an aunt real bad."

"Wait, Hiro?" he called out before Hiro could leave. "What do I wear? I've never been to a baby shower before and I don't think my clothes would be great to wear."

"We'll find something. But if you want fashion advice, I'm probably the last person you'd ask." Maybe one of the girls could help him out. Even Wilbur was a better fashion expert than he was.

Tadashi chuckled. He was going to see his family soon. Before it had been just Cass and Hiro, but now he had an entirely new family. That alone was a scary, but exciting, thought.

* * *

 **AN: I would've posted this sooner, but once again my internet was down. And when I did get it back, I reread this chapter and had to fix a few things.**

 **First, yes, I upgraded Penny and Wilbur's powers. Wil's is more like how Electro gets from one place to another. And Penny's mindsight is like that invisible guy from Zoom. I know it would've been easier to give it to Violet, but when I looked up the power, it doesn't link to invisibility. The guy just had another power. It doesn't link to illusion either, but I think it made more sense to give to Penny, since her illusions work when she can see them, so if she can see further than normal, then she could expand how far illusions go. It made sense to me! I also wanted to give her more range, as I doubt illusions would go far with certain situations. Plus I think it links to something important later. Spoiler, shh.**

 **Second, time travel is confusing. I just went with a time displaced train and if you're confused, I'm sorry. i tried my best to simplify it as much as possible. But is time travel really that easy to explain?**

 **Read, enjoy, review!**


	6. What Could Happen?

**Location: Robinson Household, Todayland**

So they had to prepare for another guest. No big deal. Except Franny was already annoyed that the four of them were late and another two family members had to leave. Cornelius, she didn't know why, but he left at the same moment they heard about the out of control train. Billie was suppose to have a day off, but of course she had to be brought in for her expertise in the system. After all, she helped Cornelius design the thing. Her son and now nephew, along with their other two friends had to be called in to stop the situation. She was down six sets of helping hands.

"Fran, you need to relax." Tallulah assured. "We saw on the news everything turned out fine and Wilbur did say they were on their way."

While they did have a large family, most of the older members were starting to get to that age where most would see them as fragile. They did help out where they could. Lucille could still make mean cookies. Which she was currently working on. Bud was helping his wife out best he could.

Since the party was for her brother and sister-in-law, she insisted they didn't help. What good is throwing a party when the guest of honour are helping out?

Which left her with the only people in the household. Art, Tallulah, Laszlo, Lefty and C.A.R.L. They were help enough, But the other four were suppose to be in charge of getting the food over and she could really use her son's unique skills with the power. Hey, it saves money.

"Of all days!" Franny threw her hands up in the air and headed to the music room, where Frankie and the band were rehearsing.

Life of a superhero.

She remembered during the golden ages, when she and her brothers were a team. Back then they had been known as Triple Threat. While the superhero lawsuits had been the main reason she had to stop heroic duties of the super kind, another reason had been to start a family. At the time, she and Cornelius had already been married for a few years. While he was ready for children not long after their marriage, she was still in her prime. The point when she realised she wanted to be a mother was when she crossed paths with a young child while saving the day.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Location: Jackson Concert Hall,San Fransokyo**

 **22 Years Ago**

Franny had been invited to San Fransokyo to show her singing frogs. There had been a time when people thought she was crazy, but with encouragement from her husband and many of their family members, she managed to pursue her dream. It was a difficult road, with being a super and getting the frogs to speak. Good thing she had the ability to communicate with animals. It helped more than you'd think. Today her name was going around. Maybe the fact that she was married to the head of one of the world's leading companies. Cornelius had grown quite a name for himself. Since many knew her as his wife, it only made her more determined to make her own name in her own business.

Currently, the woman was taking a break. The performance wasn't for another few hours and she and her frogs had been rehearsing since they arrived. They all needed a breather and San Fransokyo was a lovely city. An interesting mix of past, present and future and also mixing different cultures. While Todayland was all high tech and named the city of the future, San Fransokyo gave something in between.

She should be heading back now. The show was packed and everything had to be perfect. Not that Franny didn't doubt her frogs. But she tended to worry more than she should about these things. The woman began making her way back to the concert hall, when suddenly an alarm nearby was set off. She turned her head in the direction of the alarm and found a bank and a woman exiting. She wore a black tank top that exposed her chest and had matching black tights. She also had green snake tattoos over her arms and chest and sported a pair of skates. Wouldn't take a genius to figure out the villain was Rollergrrl.

The supervillain had several run-ins with various supers from the NSA. She usually operated in Municiberg, but it seems today she decided to go for another city. One way away from her usual. Franny supposed it was a smart move. Not much activity of the super kind happened here, but what Rollergrrl and other villains didn't know, was that supers could also be anywhere. Unfortunately for her, she just so happened to attack the very city where the super known as Fauntune happened to be having a concert. Franny rarely fought without her brothers, but they weren't here and as far as she knew, San Fransokyo didn't have any super stationed here. So she'd just have to take matters in her own hands.

She made her way into a secluded nearby and changed into her super suit. It was a dark blue jump suit while the decorations and accessories were red. Her boots were up to her thighs and her gloves were a tad above her elbows. Her logo was a musical note mixed with an "F" and like most supers, it was printed on her chest.

"You chose the wrong day to rob San Fransokyo." She said entering the scene.

"Can't a woman just walk out of a bank without running into trouble?" Rollergrrl rolled her eyes.

"Not if you're a super villain." Fauntune remarked.

"At least I got the fairytale princess."

It annoyed her when people thought she was useless due to her powers only allowing her to communicate with animals. But it was also an advantage, as most villains would underestimate her. It was a lose win.

"You're about to see how dangerous fairytale princesses could be."

The two women then ran at each other. Rollergrrl was quick with her skates, but Fauntune managed to avoid most of her attacks and landed a few hits herself. If only she could slow her down. Then the fight would be over and she'd have time to make it back to the concert hall.

What was it with villains causing trouble at the most inconvenient of times?

Officers were already arriving at the scene, keeping civilians out of danger and ready to take in the criminal once she was out. Rollergrrl noticed them arriving and as soon as one exited the vehicle, she zoomed towards him and pulled his gun. At that moment, a child had escaped his mother's grasp and ran into the villainess' line of vision. All he had wanted was to get a closer look at the superhero. Seeing the child, the woman smirked and aimed the weapon towards him.

The boy wore a black cap and couldn't be older than seven. She had to think fast. Fauntune looked around the area and spotted a few pigeons flying above. That'll work. Using the microphone built into her suit, she summoned the birds over and pointed them towards Rollergrrl. They obeyed and flew towards her, either blocking her vision or doing a...number two.

Seeing the villainess distracted, Fauntune ran over to the child. When she reached him, a gunshot rang through her ears. The super looked down at the child and saw he was fine. She looked towards Rollergrrl and saw she had the gun in the air, using it to scare the pigeons away. Thank goodness no one was hurt.

"Run back to your mother now!" she ordered the child. He nodded and left the scene. She then turned and faced Rollergrrl. To endanger a civilian like that. Especially a child. Her glare darkened and she held her stance. If anyone knew Fauntune, they knew her song. Animals around the area, heard her call and began running towards Rollergrrl. Dogs, cats, birds, rats and whatever other animal around the area, began surrounding the woman. They crawled up her body, scratched, bite, whatever. Nothing too serious though. They weren't killers. Rollergrrl dropped the gun and Fauntune ordered a dog to remove it from her reach. Eventually, she let the animals cease and allowed them to return to their homes or wherever they were heading before they had been called.

Fauntune approached Rollergrrl, who was now on the ground. "Oh look? A princess can fight her own battles." She smirked and allowed to the police to do their thing with her.

She let out a sigh and was about to leave when someone called out to her. It was the same child from earlier. He was running towards her.

"I just wanted to say thank you, Miss Fauntune." he said, once he was in front of her.

Fauntune smiled and leaned down closer to his height. "It's my job as a superhero to make sure everyone is safe."

"You're lucky you can fight bad guys like in the TV all the time." he made a few punching motions with his hand, that she had to giggle.

"Well, that is the fun part." she nodded. The not so fun part were the long training sessions, both with and without their abilities, the paperwork and there was the whole balancing super life with civilian life. And once in a while they'd have to sit through a briefing.

"But you know what? The best part is knowing you're here to help people." she smiled.

"I wish I could be a superhero. Then I could help people all the time."

"You don't need to have superpowers to be a superhero. What makes a real hero is this." she pointed to his heart. "And a little bit of..." she said pointing to his head. "Those are the super powers everyone has, but only some know how to use both of them to be great."

"I don't know if I can." the boy pouted.

She placed her finger under his chin and brought his face up. "I believe you can. You're already on the first step and that's wanting to help others." she smiled. "Now you just need to figure out how and I have full faith that you will accomplish that."

Knowing she had to be somewhere, Miss Fauntune got up and farewelled the child.

"Tadashi!" the boy's mother called once the super had left.

 **End Flashback**

* * *

Franny never did learn the boy's name. She wished she had, that way she could look him up and see what was he doing. Did he ever end up helping people? He'd certainly be old enough now to have secured his future. But she also wanted to thank him for inspiring her to finally become a mother. Just seeing a child smile at her like that and looking to her for guidance. She wanted to feel proud at the littlest things they did or to tell them that the monsters would never get them after she tucked them in bed. That while she always saved people, she did it to save the special life she made with her soulmate. She got that when she finally had Wilbur. He was a handful at times, but the experience had been worth it and it was all thanks to that little boy in a little black cap.

Franny was snapped out of her thoughts by Lefty. He came in to tell her that her son and friends had finally arrive. The butler also mentioned that their extra guest may be more of a surprise than expected.

When Franny entered the foyer she first went to her son and greeted him. "I swear you'll be the death of me." she said after enveloping him in a hug.

"Nice to see you too, mom." Wilbur rolled his eyes.

"Now what's this I hear about your surprise guest?" she placed her hands on her hips.

Her son rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uhm...before you jump to any conclusions, I want you to know that none of us had anything to do with it and we were just as surprised as you are probably going to be."

She looked at him confused. They were introducing a friend, right? Why would she need to jump to such conclusions?

"You're not making any sense, son." she shook her head.

"Just follow me." he took her to the main entrance where the others were waiting. There was Penny, Violet, Hiro and...

"Oh my god." she said throwing her hand over her mouth.

* * *

 **AN: So we get a teaser for Incredibles 2 and the first episode of BH6 in less than a week. I figured why not update both my fics that have Incredibles and BH6 in them to the list.**

 **I was kinda inspired by Supergirl when Alex met Ruby for this chapter and Franny's supername is suppose to be a pun. Tell me if you got it. Oh and I didn't make up the villain. Rollergrrl is an actual villain from The Incredibles comics.**

 **I hope you all like!**

 **Read, Enjoy, Review!**


End file.
